


Management Difficulties

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: It was inspired by the reporting period
Kudos: 3





	Management Difficulties

Высокий шериф Ноттингемский Роберт де Рено, как всегда, прекрасно и тщательно одетый, сидел за роскошным письменным столом и пытался работать. Палата шахматной доски должна была получить годовой баланс графства, вызывающий минимальное количество вопросов. Но сосредоточиться никак не удавалось. Всему виной были крики и гвалт, раздававшиеся снаружи. Де Рено с силой отшвырнул перо и подошел к окну. Ну разумеется, а он еще сомневался! Источником раздражающих звуков был не кто иной, как сэр Гай Гизборн, зачем-то собравший во внутреннем дворе группу стражников. Он что-то вопил, широко разевая без того огромный рот и еще более вытягивая длинную тонкую шею. Ну вылитый гусенок. И мозгов столько же.

Однако, чтобы самые продуктивные рабочие часы не пропали даром, не в меру активного птенца необходимо было как-то нейтрализовать. Перекрывая голос своего протеже (в конце концов его тоже в свое время обучали — и не хуже! — подавать команды солдатам на открытых пространствах), шериф позвал:

— Гизборн!

Рыцарь задрал голову, вытянулся и застыл, поедая глазами начальство, как положено истому служаке.

— Ступайте сюда, вы мне нужны.

Велев стражникам не расходиться далеко, Гизборн порысил внутрь. Де Рено прошел к столу, взял новое перо и вернулся к работе, отмечая краем уха приближавшиеся торопливые шаги. Затем рядом раздалось нетерпеливое:

— Милорд?

Не прекращая выводить стройные колонки цифр, шериф приказал:

— Побудьте здесь, Гизборн, я сейчас закончу.

Вообще-то тот мог довольно долгое время молчать, если хотел, особенно когда дулся или просто витал где-то далеко. Но сегодня был явно не такой счастливый день.

— Позвольте сказать, милорд, — решительно заявило юное дарование.

Он кружил вокруг, как надоедливая муха, и так же противно зудел. Шериф с трудом оторвался от размышлений о наилучшем соотношении прибыли и убытков и заставил себя вслушаться. Ах, вот оно что! Улучшение обороноспособности и необходимость регулярных тренировок.

— Я все понял, Гизборн. Идите, — де Рено с трудом подавил желание сказать «играйте». — Возьмите столько людей, сколько вам нужно, и отправляйтесь к внешним стенам.

Осчастливленный вояка с топотом понесся вниз по лестнице. Де Рено задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Пожалуй, надо отправить этот «цвет рыцарства» к Хьюго на время, пока не будет завершена вся отчетность. Пусть братец займет его чем-нибудь.


End file.
